User talk:Elliottw
Welcome My e-mail is d.e.wilson@hotmail.com My address is PO Box 432, Glenmont, NY 12077 USA Come bacckkk!! Hey Elliot, I know you're still a little mad about the messages being removed and all. It feels a little dull without you, however :\ Anyway, if you're willing to forgive and forget about the whole message removing, the threads could use a little Elliot-action. When in doubt, flee 14:16, June 13, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I just ordered a Tri-strike and it shall be here in the next few days. Most expensive Nerf gun I've ever bought... Let me think on it Let me think on it Menace. I would love to hear about your Tri-Strike when it arrives. I'm going on vacation for a few weeks. But I'll be lurking about the forum, for sure. You can always e-mail me. Nerf on brother. ElliottW 06:24, June 14, 2016 (UTC) : I understand your frsutration. I'm a teenager so I tend to use mild profanity from time to time. I've had a handful of my posts undone. Mostly the ones where I'm quoting a movie or something and the quote has some profanity. Yeah, now that I think about it, its really annoying. : Think on it. : Enjoy your vacation! Hasta la vista! : When in doubt, flee 14:56, June 15, 2016 (UTC) CS Modification Hey, Is using a barrel reduction kit on a CycloneShock beginner-friendly? Also, do you have any idea how many FPS it shoots without the ''8kg spring? 'I would have been your daddy...' 18:47, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Yes, you could easily do a Worker barrel reduction yourself. In fact Mojo is doing one with CPVC and electrical tape. Both beginner friendly.I don't have a chrono ... yet. But I've seen numbers around 90 with reduced barrels and the stock spring. It's sure to be an improvement, ether way. No hard feelings if you do it yerself ;-) ElliottW 22:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC) The only reason I'm thinking of doing it myself is, well, shipping costs a fortune. If its something I can do easily, might as well try, I guess. I may try the PVC if I do it, because I can't bring myself to spend 17 bucks on something that can be substituted with PVC. I'll check with Mojo about how he's doing his. 'I would have been your daddy...' 23:39, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry to disappoint, guys, but although I have updated my mod article of 160719, there have been no new developments since what you see there now. No range or accuracy tests, no chrono readings. I wish I could say I got better results than Bobololo did with his commercial Worker kit. :Well, none apart from spending less money! I noted that some CycloneShock users have cut out holes in the side to allow rear-loading. I plan to try that sometime as a next step, along with a spring upgrade. :Mojo1970 (talk) 23:57, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah. So would you recommend just buying the Worker kit? ::I would have been your daddy...'' 01:12, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Nope, start with the DIY CPVC. Then try the Worker kit when you have funds to burn. �� :::Mojo1970 (talk) 01:44, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, if you've got a few basic tips, I shall have no excuse (well...sure I could find one) to not start. Now I just gotta make a run to the local Lowe's. ::::I would have been your daddy... 01:50, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::Here's a starter checklist. Ruler. Needle-nose pliers. 0.5" CPVC pipe, which you may have to buy in a four- or maybe six-foot length. Electrical tape of any color. Pipe cutter - after my own mediocre experience, I suggest a metal pipe cutter based on a vice-clamp principle, so that the cuts are straight across. :::::See how far that gets you. �� :::::Mojo1970 (talk) 09:44, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Whoop! Don't have a pipe cutter, but all those others I have or can easily get. ::::::I would have been your daddy... 14:03, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::::In lieu of a pipe cutter, I suppose you could also use a dremel or hacksaw. It's just easier to make clean and straight cuts. If the cuts are uneven or wobbly, it takes extra effort and time to sand or grind down the oddities. :::::::Mojo1970 (talk) 14:17, July 28, 2016 (UTC)